Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story 51: Ghosts Galore
by Tim66
Summary: As Halloween of 2018 approaches, Rex and Hannah get some unusual Halloween guests.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge. The characters of Randolph Carter and all Cthulhu Mythos characters are the property of the estate of H.P. Lovecraft.

 **THE PLACE: ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: OCTOBER 30** **th** **, 2018**

 _Once again, Halloween is in the air,_ Hannah Webster thought as she pulled her car into the parking lot of the Burge Bar. All up and down the street, Halloween decorations could be seen. _Now, what will happen this year?_ Every year, she and her husband, Rex Buckland, found themselves in some strange Halloween adventure, and Hannah had no reason to think that this year would be any different. Hannah turned to her friend, Staci Clarke, who was in the passenger seat. Hannah and Staci, who worked as a server at the Burger Bar, had just finished their respective classes at nearby Miskatonic University, for the day. "Here we are, Staci," Hannah said to Staci.

"Thanks for the lift, Hannah," Staci replied. "My shift actually doesn't start for another forty minutes. I'll have a meal with you."

"Sound good," Hannah replied as the two of them got out of the car.

Soon the two women were seated in Hannah and Rex's usual booth. After having given their orders, Staci spoke to Hannah in a lowered voice. "So, how goes the info hunt on the Old Ones?"

"Slow," Hannah replied. "However, we are making progress."

"I wish I could be of more help, Hannah. However, with school started back up, and my job here at the Burger Bar, I've been pretty busy."

"Staci, I understand," Hannah said. "Both Rex and myself have been busy since the school year started at Miskatonic as well. Our duties to the Inner Circle have become a weekend thing because of that."

"Still, Hannah, I'm glad to help when I can," Staci replied. "I've been meaning to ask, where do these Old Ones come from originally?"

"No one really knows, Staci," Hannah said. "All we know is that they suddenly appeared in our universe, thousand of years ago, and began attacking various worlds. In time they turned their attention here to Earth."

"Where the forces of Good and Evil had to band together to fight them in a war, five thousand years ago. At least that is what you and Rex told me, Hannah," Staci said.

"Yep, a war that Good and Evil almost lost," Hannah replied grimly. "In the end, all they could do was seal the Old Ones up in an empty dimension."

"Yeah, and now some crackpots now want to free the Old Ones," Staci said, shaking her head slowly.

"Actually, this is only the latest in a long line of attempts," Hannah said. "The problem is that the current lot we're after is closer to that goal than any group has ever been before." She fell silent, thinking of Herbert West and Johanna Martense and their drive to free the Old Ones. _I wonder where they are now?_ Hannah thought.

"But you and Rex haven't seen those people in over a year now. I guess it's wishful thinking to hope that they've given up."

"Yeah, Staci, it is," Hannah replied.

Soon their food arrived and the two women began to eat. It was then that Hannah noticed the new group that had just entered the diner. Said group, made up of mostly teenage girls and young woman, would not have stood out, except that they were all wearing clothes that were decades out of date. _Here we go,_ Hannah thought as she took another bite out of her hamburger.

"What is it, Hannah?" Staci asked.

"The Burger Bar just got a group of unusual customers, Staci," Hannah said. "Don't bother to look, I'm the only one here who can see them."

"That means..." Staci began.

"Yep, they're ghosts," Hannah replied. _Looks like the Halloween hijinks have started._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

At that same time, Rex Buckland was in his study, in the house that Rex and Hannah lived in, a few miles outside of Arkham. Rex was studying one of his many scrolls. _I hope that this scroll can point us in the right direction,_ he thought. Since arriving home from his job at Miskatonic University, Rex had been busy going over his books and scrolls, looking for any information that might help in the upcoming battle with the Old Ones. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone until he glanced up and saw the ghosts that had entered his study. All were wearing clothing from decades past. "Uh, hello. Why are you lot here?" he asked the nearest ghost.

"We were told to come here," the ghost replied.

Before Rex could reply to that, the study door opened and Hannah came in. "They're here too." Hannah said.

"If you mean the ghosts, yes they are," Rex said. "You mean there are more of them wandering about?"

"They're all over town," Hannah said. "There must be thousands of them!"

"Thousands!?" Rex said, his eyes going wide. "What is this, some kind of invasion?"

"Pardon me, my name is Angela Moss," the ghost, who has spoken before, said. "We're not invading..."

"I'm Rex Buckland," Rex said and gestured to Hannah. "This is my wife, Hannah Webster."

"I don't think you should introduce us to all your friends," Hannah said to Angela. "It would take months."

"Well, I really don't know all these others," Angela said. "They were just sent here, along with me."

"You just told me that you were told to come here, Angela," Rex said. "By whom, if I may ask?"

"That would be me, Rex," a familiar voice said and a ghost that both Rex and Hannah knew stepped forward.

"Samhain?" Hannah said. "You're responsible for all this?" It had now been a year since she and Rex had last seen Samhain, nee Samantha Hainsworth, the spirit of a teenage girl who loved Halloween. The fact that she had died on that day, in 1986, from an allergic reaction to walnuts in a candy, had not stopped her from loving Halloween. And every year since, Samhain came back to Earth on Halloween. Samhain had befriended Rex and Hannah, some two years earlier, and had visited the two former Warlocks every Halloween since.

"Yeah, I am," Samhain said. "Remember, when I came here a year ago. You took me on that road trip and we crossed over some ghost hitchhikers."

"Yes, we remember," Rex said. "After that, you said that you were going off to find other ghost hitchhikers and help cross them over."

"Yes, I did," Samhain said and gestured to the ghosts around them. "As you can see, I found quite a few of them."

"That's an understatement," Hannah muttered under her breath as she looked around the study. _It's like Grand Central Station for ghosts in here_ , she thought.

"I see, but why did you send them all here to Arkham?" Rex asked.

"It's only temporary," Samhain said. "Tomorrow is Halloween, when the barriers between our world and the Spirit World weaken. I plan to lead them all across then. We just needed a place to gather."

"And you chose here," Hannah said.

"Seemed as good a place as any," Samhain said. "I hope we're not causing any trouble. After all, most people will not even notice that we're here."

 _She's right,_ Hannah thought. _Only beings with magical powers, such as Rex and myself, will be able to see and hear them._

"Well, I guess it won't be too big an inconvenience," Rex said. "Still, it would have been nice if you'd given us some warning first."

"Sorry," Samhain said, shrugging her shoulders. "I've been a ghost for so long that sometimes I forget that the living don't have the free time we have."

"Rex, what about our Halloween party? Should we still have it?" Hannah asked. As they had done for the past couple of years, the two former Warlocks were throwing a Halloween party for the friends they had made in Arkham.

"I don't see why not," Rex replied. "It's not like any of our guests will be able to see our ghostly friends here."

Hannah went over and looked out the window. As far as Hannah could see, there were ghosts, all approaching the house. "Geez, Samhain, where did you find so many ghosts?"

"All over the world, Hannah," Samhain replied as she gestured around her. Indeed, many of the ghosts looked like they came from many different countries. "It wasn't easy, as some of my new friends here don't speak English that well."

"I can help you with that, Samhain," Rex said.

"That's another reason we came here, Rex. I know you're good with languages. Perhaps you can help make them better understand why there are here," Samhain said.

"Better get started, Rex," Hannah said. "This could take a while."

"Indeed," Rex replied as he looked over the army of ghosts.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **OCTOBER 31** **st** **2018: HALLOWEEN**

Rex and Hannah's annual Halloween party was now in full swing. The two former Warlocks looked on as their living guests unknowingly mingled with the army of ghosts. _I wonder how many of them would freak out if they knew that there were ghosts all around them,_ Hannah thought. _Despite it's strange history, there are some in Arkham who are still in the dark about the towns history and wouldn't understand any of this._

"Well, Hannah, the party is going well," Rex said. "Despite our extra guests." Rex was dressed as the King of a deck of playing cards, and Hannah was dressed as the Queen. All the guests at the party were wearing various Halloween costumes. As far as the two former Warlocks could see, everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Well, look on the bright side, Rex," Hannah replied. "At least we don't have to feed said extra guests. We'd never have enough food!" As always, the two former Warlocks had prepared some Halloween food for their guests to enjoy. For the guests that had brought their children along, Rex and Hannah had made sure that their was plenty of Halloween candy for said children to snack on.

"That's for sure," Rex replied, smiling.

"Great party," Samhain said as she walked up to Rex and Hannah.

"Some of your friends seem confused," Hannah said as she noted the expressions on some of the faces of the ghosts.

"Well, Hannah, don't forget that many of them come from countries that don't celebrate Halloween. To them, this is a first time experience."

At that point, Staci Clarke and Randolph Carter walked up to them. Once again, Staci was dressed as a black cat and Randolph had come dressed as Batman. "As always, you two know how to throw a Halloween bash," Staci said and lowed her voice. "I assume that the ghosts are still here."

"Yes, Staci, they are," Hannah said. "One of them is even a friend of Rex and myself. I'd introduce you, but since you can't see or hear her, it would be kind of pointless."

"Seeing ghosts sounds so cool," Staci said. "I am so jealous of you two right now."

"Funny, but I don't find this odd at all," Randolph said. "Of course, given the history of this town, ghosts seem almost normal, at least compared to some of the other events that have taken place here over the years."

"Well, I would take ghosts over the Old Ones any day," Rex said.

"The Old Ones?" Samhain asked. "What are they?"

"Something that you need not worry about, Samhain," Hannah said. _If only Rex and I were so lucky,_ she thought.

"Samhain? Who's that?" Staci asked.

"Well..." Hannah replied and quickly filled Staci in on Samhain.

"She died on Halloween?" Staci, said, once Hannah had finished. "That must have been terrible, dying by an allergic reaction."

"It's okay, really. I've learned to accept it," Samhain said. Hannah quickly repeated what Samhain had said to Staci.

"This is like something out of _Ghost Whisperer_ ," Staci said. "I loved that show. You make a great Melinda Gordon, Hannah."

"Uh, thanks," Hannah said. "Except I don't think Melinda ever had to deal with so many ghosts at once."

" _Ghost Whisperer_? What's that?" Samhain asked.

"Well..." Hannah replied and began to explain to Samhain about the show.

"Rex, can I have a word with you in private?" Randolph asked.

"Uh, sure, Mister Carter. We can go into my study," Rex replied. "Ladies if you will excuse us for a few moments." Rex and Randolph then withdrew into the study.

"What was that all about?" Staci asked.

"I don't know, Staci, but I'm sure they'll fill the two of us in later, once the party is over," Hannah replied.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

"Rex, I may have a lead on that Matthew Tate guy," Randolph said, once the two men had entered the study.

"You have?" Rex replied.

"Yes, the Inner Circle has contacts all over the place, as you and Hannah well know. Anyway, one of our contacts got back to us. He mentioned a John Doe that had been admitted to an asylum in the town of Sefton, which is just over the Connecticut state line. The John Doe was admitted near the end of the summer of 2017."

"Which matches the time that Matthew disappeared," Rex replied. "It must be him."

"Well, if it is, he's in no condition to talk," Randolph said grimly.

"How so?"

"Well, from what I was told, his hair is pure white, and his eyes... Well, they look like they've looked into Hell itself, at least that is what I was told," Randolph said grimly.

"Poor chap," Rex said, sadly. "I know that Matthew did some terrible things in the past, but he didn't deserve this happening to him."

"No, he didn't," Randolph said.

"Well, I think we should make arrangements to visit Matthew as soon as possible," Rex said. "I know that you told me that he is unable to talk, but perhaps..."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps there is some way to get information from him," Rex said. "However, I think that we should table this for the moment, Mister Carter, until said arrangement for the visit can be made. Now, let's rejoin the party."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

At that same time, Hannah was talking to one of the ghosts, a young woman, named, Clarissa, who had died in a 1925 car crash. "So, it is true?" Clarissa asked.

"It what true?" Hannah said.

"That hooch is legal again? They got rid of Prohibition."

"Yes, Clarissa, it is," Hannah replied. "In fact, they repealed Prohibition in 1933, eighty-five years ago."

"Damn, that long!" Clarissa said. "The things you miss when you're a ghost."

At that point, Hannah's journalistic instincts kicked in and she made a quick trip up to her home office to retrieve her notepad. "Clarissa, do you mind if I take what you said down?" Hannah asked, once she had come back downstairs and rejoined the party.

"No, I don't mind, Hannah, but I am curious as to why," Clarissa said.

"Well, I'm studying to be a journalist," Hannah said. "In fact, even before that, I had an article published in the _Arkham Gazette_ , a couple of years ago."

"Good for you, Hannah," Clarissa said. "Being a journalist was one of the few jobs open to women in my time."

"I know," Hannah replied. "Women have come a long way in the last century. Anyway, Clarissa, the first thing I'd like to ask you..."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

A while after, Hannah had moved on to Angela Moss, first ghost that had spoke to she and Rex when the ghosts had arrived at the house. "How did you die, Angela?" Hannah asked.

"A car hit me in 1962," Angela replied.

"Of course, she didn't realize that she was dead until I told her," Samhain said.

"Yeah, I was standing by that road for more than fifty years," Angela added. "Wonder why no one would stop for me."

"And how do you feel now, Angela?" Hannah asked.

"I feel kind of liberated," Angela said. "Now that I know the truth."

"Do you look forward to crossing over?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I have to admit that I'm curious as to what awaits me over there."

This is great, Hannah said as she took her notes. _Getting perspectives from ghosts, it's perfect for Halloween._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

All throughout the party, Hannah interviewed various ghosts and got their perspectives. Her notepad was soon full. "What is going on here, Hannah?" Staci asked as she walked up.

"I'm interviewing some of the ghosts for an article I intend to write," Hannah replied. "I thought it would be a fitting way to honour Halloween."

"Well, Hannah, the _Arkham Gazette_ does publish odd stories around this time of year," Staci replied.

"I know," Hannah said. "And that is where I intend to submit the article once I've finished writing it."

"I can't wait to read it," Staci said.

"Thanks, Staci," Hannah replied.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

A couple of hours later, the party had ended. Now, Rex, Hannah, Randolph, and Staci were standing outside the house, with Samhain and the army of ghosts. "Are they all ready to go, Samhain?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Hannah, they are," Samhain replied. "Thanks to Rex helping to translate my instructions into their various languages. They know what to look for." She turned to the rest of the ghosts and told them, with Rex helping when needed, that it was time to look for a light.

It wasn't long before Angela said: "I see it! I see the light!" Some of the other ghosts said the same thing in various languages.

"Right you lot," Rex said, in various languages, when he had to. "In you go then."

"Thank you. Good luck with the article, Hannah." Clarissa said. As Rex and Hannah watched, Clarissa, Angela, and the whole ghost army turned and began vanishing as they crossed over to the Spirit World. It took a good while to cross them all over, but, after that, only Samhain was left.

"And what about you, Samhain?" Hannah asked. "Are going to cross over too?"

"Yeah, I am," Samhain said. "After a year of gathering these ghosts, I figured I've earned a rest. I guess I'll see you two next Halloween. Until then." With that, Samhain herself crossed back over to the Spirit World.

 _And that's it for this Halloween,_ Hannah thought. _I wonder what next Halloween will bring us. Knowing the events that Rex and I deal with, anything is possible. Assuming, of course that we're still around next Halloween. If the Old Ones get their way..._

"What was that about an article, Hannah?" Rex asked.

"Well, I talked to Clarissa, Angela, and a few of the other ghosts," Hannah replied. "And I got some insights from them about being a ghost. I thought it would make a great Halloween article. After I've had the time to type it up, proofread, and edit it, I'm going to submit it to the _Arkham Gazette_ , and see what happens. Since they publish Halloween centered stories around this time of year, I hope they will publish mine as well."

"Well, it would be fitting," Randolph said. "Be sure to let me know when the article comes out. I would love to read it."

"I will, Randolph," Hannah replied.

"I know I'm going to read it," Staci said, smiling. "An interview with some ghosts. I don't think anyone has ever done that before. At least not that I know of."

"I don't think it's ever been done, Staci," Hannah said. "At least not from a first person perspective."

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy your article, Hannah," Rex said and smiled at his wife and their two friends. "Happy Halloween to you all."

"And Happy Halloween to you, Rex," Hannah said as the two former embraced hands.

"Happy Halloween," Staci and Randolph said as they also joined hands with Rex and Hannah, forming a full circle.

None of them knew what the immediate future would be bringing, but for the moment, the could just relax and enjoy Halloween, the holiday that they all loved.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Two days later, Hannah's article was indeed published in the _Arkham Gazette_. It turned out to be the most read article of the week.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
